I like Bananas
by The Flying Monkey
Summary: This story, in my opinion is REALLY funny! Its about me (in third person) going into the Dragonball Z world. Basically, its my infinite weirdness against the Z gang! I hope they will survive! By the way, I'm totally improvising! I'm makin it up as I go al


Okay, I love Dragonball Z and I really felt like writing this! It's about the Dragonball Z world against my weirdness. I have NOOOO idea how its gonna go, I just hope the DBZ characters can survive! Okay, here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is a TV show. DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN IT! Okay, I do look like I do, but I DEFINENTLY don't own Dragonball Z or any stuff like that! BANANA!!!  
  
  
  
Breegan (that's me) okay! Is a TRUE character? Any thing that I do in this story is something that I would really do in real life! Oh, by the way, I am refereeing to myself in third person, okay!  
  
  
  
  
  
Breegan slowly put down her dance bag with a sigh  
  
"Wow, what an INCREDIBLY hard rehearsal!" Suddenly, Breegan stiffened. She kicked off her shoes in a torrent (I couldn't think of any other word!) and ran to the glowing kitchen clock. It read 5:29.  
  
"Yes! I didn't miss Dragonball Z!" She ran upstairs and turned on the TV, almost skipping in excitement.  
  
"Awesome, and today should be a really good episode too!" The screen glowed, and to Breegans dismay, Dragonball Z wasn't on.  
  
"WHAT! What is this crap?!!" She flipped to channel, 4, TV guide channel.  
  
4:30 He Man  
  
5:00 He Man  
  
5:30 He man  
  
"What! A FREAKING HE-MAN MARATHON! That's not even a good show! Who watches that crap anyway!"  
  
She turned it back to cartoon network, and a Dragonball Z commercial was on.  
  
"Ughhhh!!" She pounded on the TV, and all of a sudden, everything in her room was filled with a blinding light. "What! Is the TV exploding or something?" she yelled. She couldn't see, and she dropped to her knees. Suddenly, the white light glowed brighter and brighter and Breegan passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breegan slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Owww" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Where the heck am I? She looked around and saw a rocky landscape, weird trees, and. "Is that a dinosaur?" She squinted to see a flying pterodactyl in the distance. "This is almost like.Dragonball Z!"  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices. "Huh?" she said. Creeping slowly up to a rock, she peeked on the other side. Standing there was none other than the Dragonball Z gang.  
  
"Ahhh!"She hopped out from behind the rock and ran towards them. "Cool"  
  
"Who the heck is that?!" Said Yamcha  
  
Breegan suddenly stopped. "Hmmm, what episode is this?" She looked around. "Okay, were on earth, Bulma has that horrid Afro thingy she calls a hairstyle, and Vegeta is wearing that funny pink shirt. Oh, and there is Trunks! Freeza is gone, so this must be 'Mysteries Revealed' Cool!"  
  
"Um, what is this girl talking about?" Goku said. "And who is she?"  
  
"Hey, my hairdo isn't bad!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Hi Goku!" Breegan said  
  
"Ahh! How does she know my name!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey! Its Vegeta!" Breegan said, walking over to the spiky-haired Saiya- jin, who had been staring at her coldly and judgmentally.  
  
Breegan walked over to him and stared at him in the same matter that he had been staring at her. Vegeta found it a little unnerving.  
  
"Good Morning!" Breegan said after 5 minutes of staring at him.  
  
"How dare you stare at the prince of Saiya-jins!" He roared.  
  
"Oh, not that crap again!" Breegan said, turning around.  
  
Suddenly she gasped. "Wow! Trunks!" She moved up to him and extended her hand. "I'm Breegan! I came from a different dimension, I think. Something like that. I was mad because Dragonball Z wasn't on television and then I pounded on the TV, and I got sucked into Dragonball z, I guess."  
  
"What is this Dragonball Z?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's a TV show! My favorite!"  
  
"We-We're on TV!" Bulma squeaked.  
  
"Banana" Breegan replied.  
  
"Huh?!" Everyone chorused.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec! If I'm in Dragonball Z, then that means that I can fly. Now, lets see, in the episode, "Videl takes Flight," Gohan explains this very carefully. Hmmm, energy." She looked at the ground and concentrated hard. Suddenly, she started floating. "Yay! I knew I could do it!" She said.  
  
"She can fly!" Gohan said. "Oh no! Shes probably really strong! Daddy!"  
  
"Wheeee!" Breegan said, flying around. "Soo cool! Ooooh! If I fly, then that means that I can do attacks too! Lets see now, Kame...Hame..Ha!!!" A giant blast of energy came from her hands and demolished a nearby rock face."  
  
"Ahh! How does she know the kamehameha wave!" Goku said.  
  
The Z gang watched in horror as Breegan tried out all the attacks she could remember.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Breegan said as she turned around. "I'm interrupting the episode aren't I? She rubbed the back of her head. She looked at her hand. "Did I just rub the back of my head?" She walked up to Vegeta. "Slap me if I do that again. Now, Trunks, you go and tell Goku what you need to tell him and I'll just sit here happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of the first chappie! Funny, huh! Okay, remember to REVIEW!!!! Okay, bye yall!! Wait, did I just say Yell???? Slap me if I do that again, okay? 


End file.
